Kumpulan drabbles!
by Kuroslayer
Summary: Kumpulan drabbles yang isinya tidak jelas Pairing bervariasi Genre, rate, judul, bisa berubah kapan saja /? Drabble #4-UP! / Kisedai membuat konser dengan harga yang agak lumayan! /? "Buka request! Ayo request!"/"S-Shintarou? A-Atsushi?" [absurd, AU, Singer!Kisedai, Jones!MidoMura, Jealousy!Kuroko] (pairs : Akakuro/Aokise)
1. Berawal dari Bekal Kise

Yap, saya mau buat drabble karena dirikues teman saya yang juga author~ Dia bilang "Sana coba buat drabbles~" gitu XD Happy reading~

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke **bukan milik saya

**Drabble ini **milik saya

**Pair(s) : **Aokise, Akakuro

**Genre : **Romance, Humor

**Rate : **T

**Warning(s) : **AU, OOC, Tidak jelas /?

**Summary : **Kisah tentang Aomine dan Kise yang berantem hanya karena Aomine tidak mau memakan bekal Kise. Apa yang terjadi? / Beware of OOC-ness~ /?

Start~

* * *

Saat itu Kise Ryouta sedang duduk di atap sekolahnya bersama teman-teman pelanginya (baca : GoM).

"Hmm~ Aominecchi bawa apa ssu?" Kise melirik bekal Aomine. Ternyata Aomine tidak membawa bekal dan hanya membawa roti.

"Tidak bawa," Aomine menggigit rotinya.

"Aominecchi mau bekalku?" tawar Kise.

Aomine dengan sok tsunderenya mengatakan, "T-tidak, aku sudah kenyang~!" (Aomine ketularan Midorima | Mido : Aku tidak tsun nodayo~!)

"Aominecchi tsundere~!" Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bohlam lampu imaginer muncul. Tanda Kise memiliki ide. "Ini, Aominecchi~ Aaa—" Kise menyuapi Aomine.

"B-baka! Tidak perlu~!" Tangan Aomine menghalangi sendok Kise masuk ke mulutnya, akhirnya sendok Kise pun jatuh. Kise pun kaget. "G-gomen, Kise—" baru saja Aomine ingin meminta maaf, Kise sudah lari.

"Mou! Aominecchi ni daikirai ssu!" teriak Kise sambil berlari.

"K-Kise—Ryouta~!" Aomine bingung dan memanggil Kise dengan nama kecilnya.

Saat itu, Kise sedang berada di tangga. Serius, wajah Kise memerah dan dadanya berdetak kencang.

_Daikicchi~ _batin Kise saat itu. Tetapi, Kise langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. _Tidak~! Aku benci Daikicchi~! _Kise pun berlari ke toilet, dan ia langsung menutupi wajahnya.

Sedangkan di atap, Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Ryouta aneh." Kata Akashi.

"Kenapa Sei-kun?" tanya Kuroko dan menatap Akashi.

"Ryouta, dia—" jeda, hal itu membuat yang lain penasaran. "—bersembunyi di toilet anak perempuan." Lanjutnya.

"H-HA?" yang lain bingung dan saling menatap lalu tertawa dengan keras.

"HAHAHAHA KI-CHAN BODOH!" tawa Momoi dengan kencang. Saking kencangnya, Aomine yang berada di satu lantai dibawah atap mendengarnya.

_Kise? Kenapa? _Aomine bingung. "RYOUTAAAAA~!" teriakan Aomine dengan suara rendahnya.

Aomine melewati ruang guru. _Ah! Gunakan saja informasi bilang ini Akashi~ Hehehe~ _Aomine tertawa licik didalam hatinya—

—Tunggu! Aomine terlalu bodoh atau apa. Menggunakan identitas Akashi untuk menyamar? Apa Aomine bosan hidup?! Aomine membayangkan keluarganya dan Kise menangis di makam Aomine dengan gunting menancap di bagian atas, sedangkan Akashi dan Kuroko menyeringai dibelakang mereka. Oh tidak tidak~ Ia masih ingin menikah dengan Kise dan memiliki anak.

**Gimana coba, cara Kise hamil~ Aomine, Aomine, dasar mesum~! **

Aomine memutuskan untuk mencari Kise dengan matanya sendiri.

_**Teng tong teng tong~**_

_**Pelajaran ke 6 dimulai~**_

_DAFUQ! _Batin Aomine kesal. Mau tidak mau, ia harus bolos.

Sedangkan Kise yang merenung di toilet perempuan, bingung.

_Aku harus keluar ssu, tapi ada Aominecchi— _batin Kise.

"Hahaha~ Iya Mitsucchan~!" terdengar tawa anak perempuan.

_H-ha? Kok ada anak perempuan? _Kise bingung dan melihat kesekitar. Warna cat—

—ups, Kise memang bodoh. Warna catnya pink, jelas toilet anak perempuan.

_APAAA?!_ Kise hanya menjerit didalam hatinya.

**Makanya, kalo masuk toilet, liat dulu jangan saking galaunya karena Aomine lupa segalanya.**

Sementara di atap,

"Aku kembali dulu nodayo," kata Midorima dan berdiri. "Ayo, Murasakibara," ajak Midorima.

"Hai, Mido-chin," Murasakibara berdiri dan mengikuti Midorima.

Di atap, tinggal Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Sei-kun, kau tidak ke kelas?" Kuroko memeluk lengan Akashi.

**Ehem, ehem, kesempatan dalam kesempitan.**

"Nanti, Tetsuya. Kau?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku penasaran dengan Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun," Kuroko yang melepas lengan Akashi. Akashi menyeringai.

"Ini menarik, Tetsuya." Akashi berdiri di belakang Kuroko. "Tetapi, **Tetsuya-ku **lebih menarik dari apapun," Akashi memeluk Kuroko dari belakang. Kuroko hanya bisa blushing.

**Akashi modus—**

"Iya, Sei-kun," jawab Kuroko.

Kembali ke toilet anak perempuan. Kise menunggu sampai anak-anak perempuan tersebut selesai.

_Cepat dong ssu~! _Batin Kise. Ia pegal didalam situ. Rasanya sesak.

Tak lama, toilet tersebut kosong. Setelah memastikan kosong, Kise keluar.

"Lega ssu~!" Ia mencuci mukanya dan berjalan keluar toilet dan terdengar suara.

"Ryoutaa~!" Aomine masih mencari Kise. Aomine melihat ke depannya dan menemukan **Ryouta-nya**. "R-Ryouta—?" Aomine agak canggung.

"D-Daikicchi~" Kise juga canggung. Lalu, mendadak Kise lari ke arah Aomine dan menerjang Aomine. "Daikicchi~!" teriaknya.

Aomine hanya bisa tersenyum lega karena akhirnya kekasihnya berlaku seperti biasa. Dan Aomine mengelus surai kuning Kise.

"Ayo kekelas, Daikicchi~!" Kise menarik tangan Aomine tetapi Aomine menahan tangannya. "Daikicchi...?" Kise bingung.

Sontak, Aomine menarik tangan Kise dan mencium bibir Kise lembut. Aomine mendorong tengkuk Kise untuk mendekatkan jarak mereka.

"D-Daikicchi~" Kise tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merahnya.

"Kau lucu~ Baiklah, ayo Ryouta~" Aomine merangkul Kise.

"Ayo, Daikicchi~!" Kise pun berjalan bersama Aomine.

Sedangkan di atap~

"S-sei-kun~" muka Kuroko memerah karena Akashi baru saja menciumnya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari Daiki, Tetsuya," kata Akashi dan mencium bibir Kuroko.

"Iya, Sei-kun." Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo ke kelas, abaikan saja tas bekal Ryouta." Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko pelan.

"Hai, hai, Sei-kun." Kuroko berjalan ke kelasnya bersama Akashi.

THE END

* * *

Author : Gak jelas ya? maaf, ini ngerjain tengah malam :'V Hehehehe~ Saya lagi buat FF oneshot baru lho~ :V /cukup

Midorima : Sana lanjutin FF yang crossover sama vocaloid itu~!

Author : Males ah eue

Kuroko : Author-san, itu kan dua-duanya lagi bagian serunya, kenapa gak dilanjutin?

Author : SUKA SUKA SAYA GYAHAHA~ /nyet/ Saya pusing sama PR~ Setiap hari PR segunung OAO

Akashi : Gak segunung juga, Author-

Author : OKE, OKE, CUKUP-

Abaikan diatas~ Saya mau bertanya kepada semua readers~

1. Haruskah drabble ini saya buat lagi di chap selanjutnya? (Bukan bersambung, misah misah, pairs bermacam-macam~)

2. Kalau menjawab yang no 1 "iya", haruskah saya membuka open request? (Para reviewers bisa meminta request untuk dibuatkan drabblesnya~)

* * *

Thanks yang udah baca, yang silent reader ataupun reader yang meninggalkan di kotak Review, Favorite, atau Follow~

POKOKNYA TERIMA KASIH BANYAK~! \('w')/

Maaf kalo ada typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, pembicaraan Kuroha dan Ryuuga yang rada kasar, dll~

RnR please? 'w')/


	2. I-itu dare!

Ini rikues ya~ :3

**Kuroko no Basuke **bukan milik saya

**Drabbles ini **milik saya

Semua yang dibawah ini bisa berubah sesuai kemauan saya :'v /no

**Title : **I-itu dare~!

**Pair(s) : **Mayuzumi/Izuki (Disini Mayuzumi seme ya :3)

**Genre : **Romance, Humor

**Rate : **T

**Warning(s) : **AU, OOC, Tidak jelas /?

**Request from : **

**Summary : **Kumpulan drabbles yang isinya tidak jelas~ Pairing bervariasi~ Genre, rate, judul, bisa berubah kapan saja /? Drabble—2 up~! (Izuki main ToD bersama Tim seirin, lalu, apa yang terjadi?) Title/Summary update!

Lets start

Sore itu, anggota klub basket Seirin selesai latihan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Riko pun mengajak mereka untuk ke Maji burger untuk makan bersama.

"Ayo ke maji burger~!" Riko berlari ke arah para anggota tim basket.

"Maji burger?" tanya Izuki

"Iya~!" Riko tersenyum manis—Harap dibaca, dibalik senyuman manis Riko ada artinya.

"Tidak, kantoku, aku lelah." Balas Hyuuga.

"Aku juga," kata Furihata mengangguk.

"Hee? Sayang sekali, baru saja aku ingin mentraktir kalian~" Riko tersenyum lagi.

"Maji?! Kantoku mentraktir?!" Koganei agak shock dan dihadiahkan tendangan maut oleh Riko. "Ittai~!" Koganei pun mengeluarkan airmata buayanya.

"Hmm~ Hmm~" Riko tersenyum manis. Ehem, sebenarnya seluruh anggota tim tersebut mulai deg-degan gak jelas. Bingung mau bilang 'Kantoku manis sekali~!' atau 'Kantoku menyeramkan sekali~!'. Karena takut di hadiahi tendangan penuh cinta oleh Riko, mereka hanya diam dan menggangguk.

Akhirnya, mereka berjalan ke maji burger. Selama perjalanan, Riko selalu tersenyum manis. Hal itu membuat seluruh anggota tim Seirin bingung lagi.

"Nah~! Silahkan memesan~! Aku yang bayar~!" kata Riko dengan ala orang yang kebanyakan duit.

**Riko gaya, sini traktir saya~ /mau**

"O-ok~" Mereka memesan 1 burger tanpa minum—Kecuali, Kuroko yang hanya memesan Vanilla Milkshake tentunya.

"Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Are, Kagami-kun? Tumben kau makan sedikit?" tanya Riko menatap burger yang dipegang Kagami hanya satu. "Kau sakit, Kagami-kun?" Riko sok protektif memegang dahi Kagami dan dengan gaya sok cemas.

Riko tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang sedang memelototinya dengan mata bulat besarnya.

"Yamete kudasai, kantoku." Kuroko menepis tangan Riko yang memegang dahi Kagami.

Kagami menatap Kuroko. Semua tim seirin tahu, Kuroko termakan api cemburu.

"Kuroko.." Kagami menatap Kuroko dalam, dan Kuroko juga menatap Kuroko dalam-dalam.

**Ok, ini adalah adegan sinetron.**

"Heee~ Kau cemburu ya~" Riko mencubit kedua pipi Kuroko gemas.

"Tidak, Kantoku." Kuroko masih berwajah datar. Jika dilihat serius, Kuroko mengeluarkan semburat merah.

Kagami pun membalikkan tubuhnya, menutup mukanya. Ia mengeluarkan semburat merah. Sudah jelas Kagami bahagia atas kemenangan di dalam hati Kuroko.

"Ehem, ayo duduk~" kata Hyuuga.

Semuanya duduk di meja tersebut.

"Jadi kenapa kita disini? Kantoku?" kata Hyuuga.

"Naaaah~!" Riko mengeluarkan botol bekas. "Ayo main ToD!" Riko pun tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan tim seirin hanya bisa cengo.

"NOOOOOOOOO~!" Seluruh tim seirin hanya bisa teriak karena tidak ingin main game nista tersebut.

"Tidak mau ya? Khukhukhu~" Riko mulai OOC—Atau memang IC /?—Aura gelap keluar dari tubuhnya. "Hyuuga, Izuki, Kiyoshi, Koganei, Mitobe, Tsuchida~ Video itu akan kusebar~ Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun, Fukuda-kun, Furihata-kun, aksi kalian waktu itu masih ada lho~ Khukhukhu~" Ok cukup, tim seirin menelan ludah sendiri dan merinding. Karena takut aib besar mereka disebar mereka main.

Ok kita skip time dan akhirnya, Izuki kena.

"Izuki ya? Truth—or—dare?" kata Riko dengan penekanan khusus.

"D-dare?" kata Izuki takut-takut.

"Ok, aku boleh menambahkan pertanyaan satu saja?" tanya Riko. "Pleaaaseee?" Riko mengeluarkan Puppy Eyes tapi auranya gelap /?.

"B-baiklah—" Izuki dengan terpaksa mengangguk.

"Nah! Siapa pacarmu sekarang?" tanya Riko.

"B-bukan pacar—Orang yang disuka—mungkin?" jawab Izuki malu. Semua tim seirin memajukan kursinya, menatap Izuki.

"Siapa itu?" seringaian Riko bertambah lebar.

**Ehem, serem kali ya /?**

"M-Mayuzumi-san~!" kata Izuki dan langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Mayuzumi? Ohh, Mayuzumi dari Rakuzan?" tanya yang lainnya dengan seringaian penasaran—Minus Kuroko dan Mitobe pastinya.

"I-iya~" dengan polosnya, Izuki mengangguk.

"Nah, dare-nya~! Besok kita libur beberapa hari, kita harus ke Kyoto untuk menemui Mayuzumi~! Darenya—Kau harus menembaknya~!" kata Riko semangat.

Skip time, keesokan harinya, mereka (terpaksa) pergi ke Kyoto hanya untuk menjalankan dare! KURANG GILA APA COBA!? kira kira gitulah pikiran tim seirin.

Tak lama, mereka sampai Rakuzan. Disana ada Mayuzumi dan anggota tim Rakuzan lainnya.

"Are? Bukannya itu tim seirin?" kata Reo.

"Hm? Betul, Reo-nee!" kata Hayama mengangguk.

Akashi hanya mendelik tajam kearah mereka dan berdiri.

"Mau apa kalian kesini?" kata Akashi.

"Serahkan padaku," bisik Kuroko. "Akashi-kun, kami tidak ingin apa-apa, hanya ingin ada perlu dengan Mayuzumi-kun," kata Kuroko kepada Akashi.

"Baiklah, Chihiro, orang ini ada perlu." Kata Akashi. Mayuzumi pun melihat mereka semua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"A-ano—M-maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Izuki dengan malu malu.

Mayuzumi blushing hard. Semua tim Rakuzan cengo, Reo hanya menyeringai kecil.

"B-baiklah," kata Mayuzumi mengangguk.

"CIEEEE~!" teriak tim Seirin dan Rakuzan—minus Kuroko, Mitobe, dan Akashi. Confetti imaginer pun muncul.

Omake 1 :

"B-boleh aku memanggilmu Shun?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"B-boleh, d-dan boleh aku memanggilmu Chihiro?" balas Izuki malu-malu.

Mayuzumi hanya menggangguk.

"KALIAN KURANG~!" teriak Riko dan mendorong Izuki. Alhasil, mereka berciuman. Semuanya kaget dan mengeluarkan ponsel masing-masing dan aksi mereka dipotret.

Omake 2 :

Izuki berjalan ke sekolah seperti biasa. Di mading terdapat tulisan :

HOT NEWS! POINT GUARD TIM SEIRIN, IZUKI SHUN, TELAH BERPACARAN DAN BERCIUMAN DENGAN MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO DARI TIM RAKUZAN!

*FOTO*

ARTIKEL BY : AIDA RIKO, HYUUGA JUNPEI, KOGANEI SHINJI, KUROKO TETSUYA, KAGAMI TAIGA, FURIHATA KOUKI

"NOOOOOO~~~!" Izuki pun menggaruk tembok sekolahnya saking kesal karena foto mereka tersebar.

Omake 3 :

Hyuuga, Koganei, Izuki, Tsuchida, Kiyoshi, Mitobe saat itu berjalan dengan tenang sambil sesekali bercanda. Mereka mengecek mading untuk iseng iseng dari jauh.

"HAHAHA! Ada foto orang yang bercrossdress jadi sailor moon!" tunjuk Koganei kepada mading tersebut.

"IYA! HAHAHA!" tawa mereka.

"T-tunggu—Yang membuat, kalian lihat?" tunjuk Kiyoshi.

"Artikel by : Aida Ri—" omongan Hyuuga dipotong. "KANTOKU?!" teriak Hyuuga.

"B-berarti itu—Huwaaaa~!" teriak semuanya dan langsung lari kedepan mading. Isi madingnya adalah

FOTO ANGGOTA TIM SEIRIN SAAT BERCROSSDRESS.

DIBACA, SANGAT UNYU

*FOTO*

MINAT FOTO-FOTONYA? CP : AIDA RIKO (2-A)

HARGA? MURAH! 1 FOTO SEHARGA 20 YEN!

ARTIKEL BY : AIDA RIKO

"NOOOOOOOO~~~~!" teriak mereka semua. "KANTOKU PENIPUUUU~!"

Sejak hari itu, tidak ada yang percaya dengan omongan Riko.

~The end~

KYAHAHA~ Ini Mayuzumi/Izuki as request wwww~ Semoga suka dan maaf garing eue Itu kelasnya Riko asalnya, soalnya saya gak tau XD /hush/ Ok spoiler dikit /?, chap selanjutnya para kisedai akan menyanyi vocaloid eue Oh ya, set timenya berubah terus ya~ XD

**BALASAN REVIEW :**

**Zelvaren Yufrezla **: Aoki emang selalu clbk kayaknya eue /? Dikerubungin nggak sih iya, tapi dia bersembunyi biar jaga image gitulah XD /afah/ AHAHA~ AKAKURO IS THE BEST (/w/) Soalnya Akakuro selalu FLUFF TO THE MAX ASDFGHJKL

: Ok~ 'w'

: Akashi emang selalu modus~! Ohoho~ Aoki emang selalu sesuatu :v /ha/ DAN ITU BETUL /no/ Gak ada typo? XDD Oh ya ini requestnya ya~ Maaf jelek dan aneh /?

**Myadorabletetsuya **: Hahahaha~~! AOKI PASANGAN YANG KONYOL~! Tapi disitulah unyunya /? Hahaha, betul toilet cowok bau banget~! Tapi anak cowok disekolah saya gak mau ke toilet cewek karena toilet cewek dipisah~ XD /gaknanya

**Namikaze Bluer **: Sip, sip di chap selanjutnya akan banyak AKAKURO MENANTI HEHEHE~ /ha/ Soalnya AKAKURO ITU FLUFF TO THE MAX, DAN OTP PERTAMA SAYA /? Rate? XDD Diusahakan, saya masih belajar bikin FF rate atas eue /?

**KaizumiElric2210** : Yang dikurung itu yang ngomong author~ Jadi saya pisahin /? Ah itu iya~! Saya baru nyadar~ Thanks ya, udah ngingetin~ Maklum beler, nekat nulis tengah malam /afah/ Makasih yaa~ X3

**psychoarea **: WOKEEEH~ eue /afah/ Kise kan jaga image, takut imagenya rusak kayaknya /?

**InfiKiss **: Mungkin kayaknya XDD /gak/ sebenarnya saya ngambil sekolahnya itu konsep sekolah saya cuma ditambahin atap /? Jadi kalo seenggaknya ada atap di sekolah saya, yaa~ Bisa keliatan dia ketoilet cewek, soalnya toilet cewek kepisah~ X3 /gaknanya/ Dan pas bikin FF ini kebayang sekolah saya /lebay/ Ur welcome, and thanks to for reading X3

**HarukaGami **: AOKI EMANG UNYU HSHSHSHS~ /afah/ SIP~! *le tarik jempol Hanamiya /?* /sotoy

Thanks yang udah baca, yang silent reader ataupun reader yang meninggalkan di kotak Review, Favorite, atau Follow~

POKOKNYA TERIMA KASIH BANYAK~! \('w')/

Maaf kalo ada typo(s), dll~

RnR please? 'w')/


	3. Konser Nyanyi Vocaloid by Kisedai!

Chap 3~! w)/ Kali ini ada nyanyi-nya gitu ya /? Disini Cuma slight karena fokus ke humor dan parody. Akakuro full di drabbles #4! Oh ya, ini terinspirasi dari cover lagu vocaloid cover by Kisedai~ XD Jadi saya langsung pengen buat /? Lagunya bervariasi ya~ Cuma rata-rata ngambil dari lagu Vocaloid/Kagepro~

**Kuroko no Basuke **bukan milik saya

**Beberapa lagu Vocaloid **bukan milik saya

**Vocaloid **bukan milik saya

**Drabbles ini **milik saya

Semua yang dibawah ini bisa berubah sesuai kemauan saya :'v /no

**Title : **Konser nyanyi Kagepro/Vocaloid by kisedai?!

**Pair(s) : **Akakuro, Aoki

**Genre : **Humor, Parody, Slight!Romance

**Rate : **T

**Warning(s) : **Singer!Kisedai, AU, OOC, Tidak jelas /?

**Summary : **Kumpulan drabbles yang isinya tidak jelas~ Pairing bervariasi~ Genre, rate, judul, bisa berubah kapan saja /? / Kisedai membuat konser dengan harga yang agak lumayan! /? "Buka request! Ayo request!"/"S-Shintarou? A-Atsushi?" [absurd, AU] (pairs : Akakuro/Aokise)

STAART~

Seorang model pirang sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar sekolahnya sambil senyum senyum sendiri dan menebar-nebar pesona. Tiba-tiba, satu tangan hitam dekil (?) merangkulnya. Hal itu membuat semua perempuan yang niat mendekati Kise membatalkan niatnya.

"Yo, Kise!" sapa Aomine.

"Aominecchi, jangan mengagetkanku ssu," kata Kise.

"Hahaha~! Habisnya kau seperti orang kebingungan." Aomine menyentuh pipi Kise.

"A-Aominecchi!" Kise mengeluarkan semburat merah.

Tak lama, Kuroko pun datang.

"A-ah! Kurokocchi~!" Kise berusaha melepaskan diri dari Aomine. Tapi gagal, Aomine menahan Kise. "A-Aominecchi, lepaskan aku~!" kata Kise agak teriak.

"Kise, kau tahu, Tetsu ingin bertemu Akashi dulu, itu pasti." Kata Aomine dengan suara beratnya. Hal itu membuat semburat merah di muka Kise makin merah—hampir mirip warna rambut Akashi sepertinya—Kise pun akhirnya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tetapi, hal yang diberitahu Aomine benar, di lantai 2, tampak Akashi sedang mencium Kuroko, lalu Kuroko mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Huweee~ Aominecchi~!" Kise memutar badannya dan memeluk Aomine. Aomine pun tersenyum dan mengelus surai kuning Kise.

**Aomine betul sih, tapi ada bau bau modus kayaknya—**

Saat berpelukan, mereka tidak sadar, Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, dan Murasakibara pun datang.

"EHEM—" Akashi berdehem, Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, Murasakibara seperti biasa, memakan snacknya santai.

"A-ah—! G-gomen Akashicchi~" Kise menatap teman-temannya dan menunduk karena malu.

"A-ada apa, Akashi?" tanya Aomine.

"Begini~ Radio yang biasanya kita jadi bintang tamu itu mengajak kita untuk membuat konser. Tempat dan lain-lain sudah siap. Kita tinggal berangkat." Jelas Akashi.

"Ohh~" Aomine dan Kise mengangguk mengerti.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat ssu?" tanya Kise menatap Akashi.

"Lusa~" jelas Akashi.

"Baiklah~" Aomine mengangguk (lagi). Tak lama, bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka pun masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Skip time. Hari ini hari Sabtu. Kisedai sudah bersiap-siap untuk konser tunggal mereka. Mereka pun naik panggung.

"Yooo~! Minnacchi~!" teriak Kise. Membuat para penonton berteriak teriak.

"Kami akan membuka request! Bagi yang request silahkan~!" Akashi tersenyum manis dan mulai OOC. Para penonton mulai rusuh dan teriak teriak. Kuroko menatap kesal kepada Akashi.

"Akashi-kun no baka~" gumam Kuroko sambil agak menggembungkan pipinya karena cemburu. (Author : HUAH! *foto* /ha)

"Yo!" muncullah Aomine.

"Minnacchi~! Aku Kise Ryouta ssu!"

"Akashi Seijuuro disini!"

"Aomine Daiki!"

"Midorima Shintarou, nodayo,"

"Murasakibara Atsushi~"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Request dari para penonton berdatangan.

"Ok! Request pertama! Untuk Akashi-sama dan Murasakibara~ Nyanyikan lagu Lost one no Goukoku!" ucap Akashi. "Ok ok~"

**kokuban no kono kanji ga yomemasu ka ****  
****ano ko no shinshou wa yomemasu ka ****  
****sono**** kokoro wo kuroku someta no wa ****  
****oi dare nanda yo oi dare nanda yo **

_Can you read this kanji on the blackboard? __  
__Can you read the __mental__ images of that kid's heart? __  
__The one who stained that heart black __  
__Hey, who did it? Hey, who did it?_

**soroban de kono shiki ga tokemasu ka ****  
****ano ko no kubi no wa mo tokemasu ka ****  
****bokutachi kono manma de iindesu ka ****  
****oi dou sunda yo mou dou datte ii ya**

_Can you solve this equation on your abacus? __  
__Can you untie the circle around that kid's neck? __  
__Are we really fine, remaining as we are? __  
__Hey, what do I do? It doesn't matter anymore_

Karena duet AkaMura ini, Kuroko memanas. Dalam hatinya ia selalu berucap "Akashi-kun jahat! Akashi-kun baka!".

**Lama-lama Kuroko tertular ke tsundere-an Midorima~**

"Lanjut! Kise! Tolong nyanyikan lagu Lost Time Memory!" ucap Kise. "Baiklah~!"

**18-sai ni natta shounen  
Mata dokoka de matte ita n da  
Kageboushi nijimu sugata o  
Omoidashite**

_A boy at the age of 18  
Waited somewhere again  
It's a blurry silhouette, but  
He remembers the shape_

**Entenka ni sunda koutei  
Waratte ita kimi ga kyou mo  
"Asobou yo" tte itte  
Yurayura yureta**

_On a campus clear under a blazing sun,  
You were smiling again  
Again you said "let's play,"  
And gently swayed…_

"KYAAAAAA~!" teriak semuanya saat Kise nyanyi. Kise pun hanya tebar pesona dan mengibas poninya. Semua penonton teriak-teriak, tapi, teman-teman GoM-nya malah enek dan muntah muntah—beda dengan Aomine yang malah merangkul Kise dan membuat Fujodanshi nosebleeding.

"Lanjut nodayo~" kali ini, Midorima membacakan. "Akashi! Nyanyikan lagu magnet bersama Kise!"

"Magnet?" Akashi berpikir. "Maaf, untuk kali ini tidak bisa~" ucap Akashi.

"Kenapaaa?" Para AkaKi fans mulai sedih.

"Karena Tetsuya-sayang-ku sudah cemburu melihatku bernyanyi bersama Atsushi. Dan sekarang akan bernyanyi bersama Ryouta? Cukup~" Akashi memeluk Kuroko lembut dan mencium pipi Kuroko.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA~!" teriak para Akakuro fans (termasuk Author).

"A-Akashi-kun~" Kuroko mengeluarkan semburat merah dan memalingkan wajahnya.

**Kuroko—Tsun tsun ternyata—**

"AAAAAAAAA!" Para Akakuro fans mulai rusuh saat Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko.

"Kise, haruskah kita melakukannya juga?" tanya Aomine memeluk Kise.

"A-Aominecchi..." Kise malu-malu.

"AOMINE CIUM KISE! KYAAAAAAAA!" Fans AoKise (termasuk Author) fangirling-an.

"Kise.." bisik Aomine dengan suara beratnya di telinga Kise. Muka Kise langsung blushing berat.

"Y-ya—" belum cukup Kise berbicara banyak, omongannya dipotong oleh bibir lembut Aomine yang mencium bibirnya. Kise lalu melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Aomine.

Midorima dan Murasakibara yang notabene adalah JONES, ngenes sendiri di panggung dan mereka pun pundung. Tiba-tiba, datanglah author dengan tidak elitnya.

"Tenang! Kalian tidak akan jones lagi 2 tahun di masa depan!" jelas Author. Author pun menunjukkan masa depan /?.

**-2 Tahun Kemudian (Midorima)-**

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!" orang itu tersenyum bahagia.

**-2 Tahun Kemudian (Murasakibara)- **

"Atsushi~!" orang itu tersenyum lembut.

"Hoo~" Midorima dan Murasakibara mengangguk.

"Semuanya punya jodoh jadi sabar ya~" kata Author sok bijak sambil mem-puk-puk Midorima dan Murasakibara. Mereka yang pasrah karena Author yang (sebenarnya songong) mempuk-puk, hanya mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang memegang bahu Author—dengan aura gelap mengelilinya—yang sedang mem-puk-puk Midorima dan Murasakibara.

"A-Akashi?" Author pun hilang sekejap /?.

"Akhirnya dia pergi," kata Aomine.

"Apa yang dia laku—" omongan Kise terpotong. "Apa yang kalian lakukan ssu!?" lanjut Kise dengan muka "OAO".

"T-tidak apa-apa~" Muka mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka terharu. Semuanya cengo. Ternyata mereka berdua telah menerima ilahi absurd dan abal oleh Author.

"S-Shintarou? A-Atsushi?" Akashi pun jadi bingung.

"Y-ya? Akashi/Aka-chin?" tanya mereka dengan wajah terharu.

**Mido dan Mura mulai OOC bung /?**

"O-ok! Baiklah, karena acara ini memiliki time limit, acara ini selesai~! Terima ka—H-ha!?" Kise dan semua GoM yang ingin menutup acara jadi kaget sekaget-kagetnya dikarenakan banjir darah dan semuanya hanyut karena nosebleeding.

"NOOOO~~!" Acara pun selesai dengan tidak elitnya.

THE END~

YAP! INILAH CHAP TERABSURD ANEH AWAWAWAW~ /ha/ Ok~ Ini Akakuro dan Aokise tercinta kita lagi eue /what/ Ok~ Jadi ini iseng hahaha~ Tadinya mau ada lagu Just Be Friends—Eh, pas malem sebelum tidur baca FF jadi kepikiran gini aja! AHAHA /? Oh ya, disini ada Jealousy!Kuroko eue /ha/ Terus, mau digimanain lagi, kayaknya gak bisa bikin drabble. Dipendekin jadi kependekan~ *headbang* /ha

**Balasan Review : **

**luwita marshanugroho **Yap~ AI LOPYU TU /woi/ zama zama eue /apa

**Guest **Serius, saya setuju akan hal itu /? Tapi kali itu aja saya iseng membuat Kagakuro :'3 Otp tetap Akakuro~~

**InfiKiss **CHAP 3 AKAKURO LHOOOO~ MUMUMU~ /whut/ Riko itu ratu neraka abis Akashi yang menjabat sebagai raja neraka /ha/ Saya kalo ada juga mau~ Kan unyu liat anak seirin ber-cross dress _(:3 Iyaa~ Thanks XD

Thanks yang udah baca, yang silent reader ataupun reader yang meninggalkan di kotak Review, Favorite, atau Follow~

POKOKNYA TERIMA KASIH BANYAK~! \('w')/

Maaf kalo ada typo(s), dll~

RnR please? 'w')/


End file.
